clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Drills
:Not to be confused with Field-Op. Spy Drills was a game that replaced Field-Ops. It had all of the previous field-op mini-games combined into an interface where the player character can select the field-op mission variant they want to play. Gameplay There are two sections of gameplay on the game. One is called 'Train' and the other is called 'Challenge'. In the 'Train' section, you can play the Field-Op games and the three new Spy Drills games. In the 'Challenge' section, you will be given three Field-Op and/or Spy Drills games. If you don't complete the task, on the first try, then the Challenge will be over and you get nothing. If you complete them all in one, however, you get a certain amount of medals. You normally get 1 - 5 medals. Spy Drills Circuit Match You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. Code Break You have to crack the code by selecting a symbol. Once you click "Scan", red/yellow/green light appears. Red means that symbol is not in any of the slots and that it is wrong. Yellow means that symbol is the right symbol but is in the wrong spot. Green means that symbol is correctly placed. If player gets 4 green lights, the exercise is completed. Firewall The game is played on 5 rows, where some sort of basket is found on the bottom of the screen, and can switch rows by pressing the left and right arrow keys. On every stage of the game, the color of the basket is changed, and 5 matching chips- one on each row- are created on the top of the screen, and are given different colors. The player has to move the basket to the row with the chip with a matching color before the chips reach the bottom of the game. If the player fails, the game ends. Code Decrypt You must find the shape from a 5×4 board that matches the one on the side of the screen and click it within five seconds of the start of the round. You win by completing 10 rounds in a row. Chip Maze In this game, you have to guide a micro battery. Using the arrow keys on the keyboard, avoid zaps from lasers and deliver power from the recharger to the chips. Grid Command In this game, you have to enter the (x, y) coordinates to fire at enemy attacks. You aim for red targets. The goal is to destroy 20 targets in time. The Navigator In this game, you have to guide a bot to corrupted systems. Using your mouse, make a list of commands to lead the bot to the corrupted systems. You have to be precise; you can only send 5 sets of commands. Radar Strike In this game, the player has to guide a remote-controlled snowball with their arrow keys at top speed. The player must think fast, or the snowball will lose power. Rhythm Lock In this game, you have to listen to the tempo, then repeat it using your space bar. You have to be accurate; you must match each lock twice. Tumblers In this game, you have to match the scanner to the correct frequency number. Using your space bar, you need to stop the scanner at the exact point. Gallery Sneak Peeks EPF Secret Agent Training Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peek of Spy Drills as seen on the What's New Blog EPF Construction Sneak Peak 09 05 13.jpeg|A sneak peek posted on Club Penguin's Twitter account Icons CMIcon.png|Circuit Match CBIcon.png|Code Break Spy drills icon for navigator.png|Navigator RadarStrike-Icon.png|The icon in the Spy Drills Main Menu grid command in spy drillz.png|The icon in Spy Drills Rhythm lock in spy drills.png|The icon in Spy Drills Instructions Cirtcuit.png|Circuit Match Break.png|Code Break Firewall.png|Firewall Decrypt.png|Code Decrypt Chipmaze.png|Chip Maze Navigator intructions.png|Navigator grid command intructions page thing.png|Grid Command Gameplay CMGP.png|Circuit Match after starting a game CMGP2.png|While playing Circuit Match CBGP.png|Code Break at the beginning of the game CBGP2.png|While playing Code Break Games Firewall Levels.png|Firewall gameplay CM2GP.png|At the start of Chip Maze CM2GP2.png|One of the mazes in Chip Maze CM2GP3.png|A different maze Grid command pic.png|Grid Command gameplay Navigator gameplay.png|Navigator gameplay Other CS56.png|Menu Screen CS58.png|Train CS65.png|Challenge Message Spy Drills.jpg|The message given by Jet Pack Guy to report to the EPF Command Room to play Spy Drills Completing Spy Drills.jpg|When you have completed Spy Drills Spy Drills logo.png|The logo of the game Games Firewall Win.png|When you win Games Firewall Error.png|When you lose SecretAgentPeng.png|The blue penguin in the start up Names in other languages SWF *Spydrills *Locale *Music Category:2013 Category:EPF Category:Spy Drills